1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ergonomic handles for hand-held controllers such as those commonly used with video games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held controllers with fingertip controls are well known and commonly used as remote controls and with video games and portable electronic games, such as, for example, Nintendo.RTM. Game Boy.TM.. The controllers typically have a rectangular box configuration which is generally held by both hands so that the control buttons and/or control levers on the front of the controller may be manipulated by the thumbs and fingers.
The generally squared shape of controllers does not fit particularly well with the contours of hands and fingers so that holding the controller may not be particularly comfortable for users. The housing is commonly made of metal or rigid plastic which provides no padding to the palms, thumbs or fingers. The rigid housing also provides little protection for the controller should it be dropped. With extended periods of use, the hands and fingers may stiffen or develop cramps from gripping the controller and manipulating the controls. In particular, it has been found that the palms and the thumb have inadequate support or cushioning against the hard exterior of the controller and are likely to cramp.
Sculpting the controller to more closely follow the contour of the hand improves the ergonomics so that the hands are in a natural holding position, however the controller still provides inadequate cushioning for the hands and fingers and inadequate cushioning should the controller be dropped. Plastics or other materials providing sufficient pliability to lessen cramping and provide adequate padding do not lend themselves for use as a housing so that detachable handles may be required.
It can be seen then, that a device is needed which provides adequate support and cushioning for the hands while using a hand-held controller. It can also be seen that a device is needed which can be added to existing controllers to provide cushioning and support.